10
by Aoife Malfoy
Summary: HPDM Slash. AU, No HBP Spoilers. Post Hogwarts. Draco has a bad day, Harry is there to make it better.


**Title:** 10  
**Author:** Aoife Malfoy  
**Pairing:**H/D   
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** Pure unapologetic fluff  
**Warnings:** AU, No HBP Spoilers. Post Hogwarts.  
**Word Count:** 908  
**Beta:** unbetaed for the moment  
**Disclaimer:** Property of JK Rowling. Only borrowing for my own amusement.   
**Author's Note:** Mei told me that there was no way I could write fluff without the angst. Here is my answer to her challenge. smirks  
**Summary:** Draco has a bad day, Harry is there to make it better.

Draco Malfoy sighed heavily as he Apparated into the flat he shared with Harry Potter. He had experienced what was quite possibly the worst day ever. It started off when he woke up late because he forgot to set the bloody spell last night therefore enabling him to miss, not only their morning shag, but also some much needed breakfast. Then when he finally got to the Apothecary, it was to find five of his newly invented healing potions to be shot to Holy Hell because some wanker forgot to renew the cooling charm on them like instructed. The day just grew progressively worse from there, filled with late deliveries and missed deadlines. It was definitely one of those days where he should have just stayed at home.

"Harry? Are you here?" Draco called out into the seemingly empty flat, not really expecting an answer. Usually, Harry wasn't here to greet him when he got home. After all with his boyfriend, heading up the new Auror division in Brighton, more often than not he came home a bit later than Draco.

Just as he was about to shuck his coat, he saw, in the corner of his eye, a little green card propped on the hallway closet. Curiously, he opened the small note.

_10. I love how you make the silence comfortable._

Rolling his eyes, but at the same time cracking a small smile at his lover's antics, he hastened to think of where all the other cards would be. After the hard day he had, he was more than eager to get a dose of loving, even if it did have to be the sappy Gryffindor kind Harry employed but he secretly loved as well.

Bending to untie his shoe laces, he was able to see another green little card where he was going to put his shoes. My clever little Gryffindor! Draco's smile grew wider as he thought of the sweetly ingenious way Harry was showing his affection. He always half heartedly complained when Harry went about his sappy romantic ways but they both knew he absolutely thought it was bloody adorable. Grinning like a fool because he was too tired to pretend otherwise, he read the card.

_9. You don't make what we have easy, but you do make it worth it._

He found the next note in the kitchen table.

_8. I love how you get so jealous, so possessive and all "Malfoys don't share, idiot!'' when other people fawn all over me. I know you see me cringe when you do it but it's still so incredibly hot when you show to all and sundry that I belong with you._

Next was on the refrigerator.

_7. I love how you still try to get along with the people around me even though in reality you don't give a rat's arse about them._

On the couch.

_6. I love how adorably mussed you are first thing in the morning and how I'm the only one you've ever allowed to see you that vulnerable._

On the coffee table.

_5. I love the way you look when I say "I love you" like every time I say it you can't believe its true and that prompts me to prove it which always comes up rather, well, sticky. Haha!_

Next to his coffee mug.

_4. I love how we can be screaming obscenities at each other one moment and then laughing our arses off the next._

On the television set. 

_3. I love how you don't apologize for your mistakes but instead you make sure to learn from it and never do them again. Of course it helps that you're unbelievably sweet for the next few days as well. _

He would never admit it in a thousand years but his eyes were misting a bit as he read each of Harry's reasons of why he loved him. The Gryffindor had taped all of his confessions around the flat, each of them synchronized to the routine he was subconsciously following every time he got home. If it was even possible, it made him love the git even more for paying such close attention to his ways. With a smile, he plucked the taped card on their bedroom door and read,

_2. I love how being loved by you is enough to forget about being hated by everyone else. You make it bearable even as some of the people I love turn their back on me because of us._

Looking up as he felt the door magically open, he saw Harry waiting for him on their bed. Candles were lit all over the room and rose petals were strewn on the floor but Draco paid them no mind for his silver grey eyes were glued to the emerald ones that were gazing at him tenderly.

Harry smiled softly at his lover and whispered,

"1. I love how ten reasons are not enough, nor is twenty or even five thousand. Because everyday, Draco, you give me more."

Draco blinked back the happy tears that were embarrassingly threatening to escape. He shook his head, "Your Gryffindor sap should be illegal, Harry!" He teased lightly as he advanced on his lover.

Harry smiled and it lit up Draco's whole world. "But you love it." He challenged as he pulled his boyfriend down for a kiss.

With a smile, Draco accepted the sweet kiss and then whispered softly, "But I love it." And then he proceeded to let Harry know just how much he did.

_Finite._

**Like it? Hate it? Comments are love!**


End file.
